rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack-Jack Parr
Jack-Jack Parr is a member of the Parr Family and, by extension, the Incredibles. Appearance Jack-Jack is small, albeit at the average size for a baby as he stands 2'6". He is handsome and slender and has a single tuft of light brown hair on his head. Although he is usually seen in a yellow onesie during his on-screen appearances in the film, he is usually remembered for wearing a red supersuit with a black mask. When he transforms into a little monster, Jack-Jack's skin turns purple and gains sharp fangs and claws, that he can use to defend himself and makes him look intimidating. The music of Mozart will trigger Jack-Jack into manifesting his powers, which Edna Mode uses to design a suit new suit that has sensors and a hand-held monitor, which alerts his family to upcoming use of his powers and allows them to counter them quickly. His powers and abilities are significant enough for his siblings to use him as a third member of a rescue team. Personality Jack-Jack acts like a typical baby. He laughs and giggles a lot but cries whenever he is disturbed. He becomes enraged if he is given a cookie and is not allowed more. He is smart and intuitive for an infant as he recognized Syndrome as an enemy and identified the exploding plane as a danger. He was, in fact, capable of defeating Syndrome single-handed which even the rest of his family combined had failed. Powers and Abilities More than simply shape-shifting, he can control his molecular make up entirely allowing him to turn into non-organic elements. It's unknown if he can effect more than just himself with this ability. It is implied that is was caused by the stimulation of his brain when he heard Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11. *'Shapeshifting': He can mimic features of other people such as noses and hair. It's unknown if he can affect more than just himself with this ability. **'Monster Form': When upset, Jack-Jack can turn into an aggressive red imp-like form similar to the Hulk, clawing and biting whatever is upsetting him. *'Elemental Mimicry': Jack-Jack has shown the ability to turn himself into different elements. For example, he transformed into a dense solid metal statue. **'Pyrokinesis': When Jack-Jack envelopes himself with fire, he can extend the flame to cover a large area. **'Balloon/Plastic Mimicry': He can become soft and pliable with a visible sheen in order to fend off sharp attacks. *'Molecular Vibration': He can vibrate at an extremely fast rate, dislodging himself out of the arms of enemies or to shake items off. *'Teleportation': He can disappear and mysteriously reappear in another location several feet away. *'Intangibility': He can pass through solid objects including force fields with no visible injuries. This is usually accompanied by a blue electric effect. *'Wallcrawling': He can cling to, climb and sit on ceilings and vertical surfaces. *'Enhanced Bite/Matter Ingestion': He can chew and eat his way through the bars of a wooden crib. *'Telekinesis': Jack-Jack can move objects with his mind. **'Levitation': He can lift himself into the air with his mind. It is unknown at this time if this power is self-propelled flight or if he is telekinetic, but he can direct the direction he wants to go as well as shoot into the sky with some velocity from a sneeze. *'Laser Vision': He can fire needle thin green lasers from his eyes. These are apparently light-based as they can be reflected easily by a hand mirror. *'Electrokinesis': He can generate electricity. *'Self-Duplication': He can create duplicates of himself. *'Size Manipulation': He can increase his mass and physical size to break through small spaces or crash through walls. While in giant form he is visibly chubbier all over. *'Enhanced Strength/Impervious Skin': He is strong enough to physically fight a raccoon and throw lawn furniture. He does this without physical damage as stated by Bob Parr. *'Dimensional Travel': He can cross dimensional barriers (labeled 4 on Edna's monitor) and travel through. He can be heard and can hear others through this dimension. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:The Incredibles Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Monsters